akuma hell kimura (one piece fanfic)
by non of ur business sorry
Summary: better sumary inside rated M just in case plz write nice comments MAYBE LUFFYXOC!


**Luffy, ace and sabo has a little sister who 'looks' like a year younger then luffy named Monkey D. Emiko cause she was adopted by garp and she was the founder of the devil fruit she is even from a extremely famous yet dangerous family called the kimura her real name is Akuma Hell Kimura everyone thinks they are extinct because of a deadly illness many many many years ago but they're wrong one existed and that person is Emiko now she wonders around the world becoming a pirate with now a 900 billion bounty on her even more than Gol D. Roger she also has a curse and whenever she sees blood she goes into a killing machine but about 55 years ago she disappear now everyone is thinking she is a legend but now she is with garp as a 6-year-old meeting his grandsons**

**name- Monkey D. Emiko (blood name and the devil's daughter name Akuma Hell Kimura)**

**age- she is 6 because of a curse**

**personality- i don't know what to put on just read and tell me what personality she has on comments**

**likes- training, luffy, ace, sabo (as friends!), fighting and eating**

**dislike- blood, mean people, marines and things that are loud to**

**her bio- read and find out**

**power- mi mi mori fruit (authors note: i made up the name) the most powerful and rarest god fruit (i made upo the type of fruit it is not a devil fruit you will hear in the story) in the known history that gave her the ability to kill and absorb the power of the people who ate devil fruit (she can't be effected by any devil fruit and whenever she touches the person she gets the power but if they touch her she doesn't get the power), master at sword fighting and martial arts, has angel wings, has extremely strong senses, can heal or revive people with her blood and super strength (author note- and other things she can do that i can't think of right now so is it OK if you could comment on what should she have thanks)**

**what she is like when she sees blood**

**likes- blood, killing people and very little of luffy,ace and sabo**

**dislike- weak people and her other self depends on her mood**

i was running away as fast as i can from that old man of a marine i can. he said he brought me here to get along with his grandsons and to keep me safe. i know this is all just bullshit because they are never safe wherever i go. as for his grandson's they are never safe with me around... it's Garp's job to kill me even though he can't he goes all captain america and try to save me from the marines and pirates to give me 'a normal life' even though i can take care of myself. i run through the woods and stop at the edge that opens up to a gloomy place that opens up to a gloomy place that looks like a land fill for things that people no longer wanted

"so this is the gray terminal" i whisper remembering that Garp forbid me to go there. i smirked to myself as i jump down into the gray terminal started to walk around the place.

i greeted the people as i walk through i could even see them giving me confused and surprising looks i don't blame them if i were one of the people living here and i saw a 6-year-old with long pure white hair and blue eyes and a white dress with no shoes i would've been surprised as well. though Garp told me this place is dangerous and scary i seen worse than scary i felt like i belonged here like i belong in this place where things that people don't want in their lives go. i can't help but feel homesick as i reach the edge of gray terminal and running into another cropping of forest but this time it has much bigger trees i start to wander around the forest wanting to get away from Garp i freeze smelling three people and hearing them i creep towards the voice and smell

"wow! look at how much money we have!"

"yeah! soon we will be able to sail out to sea!"  
"i wanna be the captain!"  
"no! i'm going to be the captain!"  
"no! i am!"  
i couldn't help but laugh at their immaturity kids these days... but i stop as soon as they stop talking and trying to find where the laugh was coming from. i look to see what they look like there were three boys one was with short black hair brown eyes with a scar underneath his left eye who smelled like meat the other had shaggy black hair light brown eyes and freckles who also smell like meat then the last one had buzzed blonde hair with light blue eyes and a missing tooth from his smile who smelled like... a noble? they started getting closer and i took the chance to climb up the tree and hop across the branch to their's.

i look to see the bag there were jewelry, money and gold in there "wow! you do have alot of money but i seen much more"

the three boy's dart their eye upwards to where i was and glared as i pulled out the bag of money

"hey! that's our money!" the boy with a straw hat said

"i know i don't care anyway i seen much much more than this" they watch me as i close the bag "i was just curious" i twine my fingers together behind my back and stare down at them

"who are you?" the boy with the freckles

"that is none of your business" i said with a smile

"EMIKO!" a booming voice yelled

i turn towards the voice and take a step back as Garp charges his way though the forest towards me i slip off a branch and feel myself falling i waited for the impact but instead arms warp around me and catch me before i hit the solid ground.

"your clumsy" the freckle boy said as he set me down

"yeah thanks" i tell him with a smile i look at him and he blushes for some reason

i open my mouth to say sorry for being rude but before i can someone grabs the back of my dress and lifts me up in the air

"i told you not to go to gray terminal or anywhere away from Foosha village!" Garp yells in my ear making me flinch

"i'm not deaf!" i yell at him in the ear "beside what so bad about it? i feel like i belong here." i say with a pout making Garp to get stress marks"your supposed to be here and meet my grandsons also be safe" Garp said with a sigh

"yeah we'll your never safe whenever i'm around who said your grandsons will even like me?" i said with hate "they will just died like everybody else when i'm around now LET ME GO!"

i swing my leg upward and connect with his jaw and snap his head backwards i used the momentum of the swing to carry my body up and i pushed on his hands to fling me farther into the air. i land on Garp's face and knock him to the floor as i jump down and onto the ground.

"wow soo cool she took down oji-san!" straw boy said with a smile as he walks towards garp

"oji-san?" i said

"wow she took down garp!" blonde said

"no way" freckle boy said as his eyes widen and his jaw drops in surprised

"wait wait did you say oji-san he's your grandpa YOU'RE his grandson's!" i said with exasperation

"yeah hey my name is Monkey D. Luffy!" straw boy said as he walks over to me and hugs me his name reminds me of someone but who?... i thought but i just ignored it

blonde walks over and grabs Luffy off of me and flings him back "just sabo"

i nod trying to catch up when freckle boy walks in front of me and looks me up and down. he did that about 7 times until his arms crossed and he said "Portgas D. Ace"

"nice to meet you..." i said still confused

"how did you do that?" ace ask as he looks at garp

i shrug my shoulders "i just fought its how i survive all these years" i said as i walk over to garp poke his cheek "i didn't even hit him hard" i smile as i back up and then sprint towards garp before i reach him i jump into the air and landed hard onto his stomach

the air rushes out of him as his eyes shot open and grabs my foot and pulls it into the air

"what is the meaning of this!" garp yells angrily

everyone freezes as garp yells. ace, luffy, sabo and garp reddens and got a massive nose bleed as my dress is taken over by gravity and past my vagina since i don't wear underwear and neck showing my flat chest garp lets go of my foot and i land on the floor onto my feet.

"whats wrong with you guys?" i ask them

"emiko you have no sense of embarrassment i told you there's a difference between boys and girl and your supposed to be wearing underwear!" garp yells as he use his hand to cover his eyes

"yeah i know girls have a vagina and large breast and boys have flat chest and dicks look see" i show them my vagina by pulling my dress up which made them get a massive nose bleed and fall on the ground garp slowly gets up wipes his bloody nose "this is why i'm leaving you with the boys hopefully they'll get the difference into your head about privacy" garp say "now let's go i still have to introduced you to DanDan"

i shrug my shoulders and follow after garp a while later we made it to a little house on the hill overlooking foosha village.

a big woman with orange hair, brown eyes and short legs walks out with a cigarette in her mouth a glare in her eyes

"she's the girl?" she ask

"Emiko this is Dandan she will be taking care of you" garp said

"does she know who i am?" i asked

dandan squint her eyes and looks at garp "what does she mean by that?"

"he didn't tell you? oh well i guess i have to" i said with glint in my eyes

"Emiko don't te-" garp starts off

"my name is emiko kimura legend of the kimura family last of the kimura family" i said

Dandan drops her cigarette as shock and fear takes over her and jumps back "no no no no no no no no NO! garp i'm not taking care of her she is a monster, a killing machine and how in the world did she even survive there are no kimura's left!" she yells at garp

i gritted my teeth and put my hands into fist as i look down on the ground with sad eyes knowing she would say that it still hurt anyway the boys had taken a step back but as DanDan said that the boys had gotten angry Luffy because he doesn't like people saying other need to die and Ace because DanDan said the same thing about him when he arrived it triggered both of them as they saw me out my hands into fists and saw the look on my face

"hey! take that back that wasn't nice" Luffy yells as he walks up to DanDan

Ace glowers as he steps in front of me and shields me from DanDan

"you don't understand what her family has done in this world back then" DanDan yells in anger

"EXACTLY! her family not her she hasn't done a thing" Garp yells at DanDan in anger

"YET!" DanDan yells

"Emiko hasn't done a thing just leave her alone" Ace yells

i clench my jaw and walk up to Ace and Luffy i touch Luffy's arm and shake my head "it's okay you don't need to defend me she won't listen" i said

"but-" Luffy argues

i shake my head again "really it's okay i'm used to people hating me and wanting me dead" i look at DanDan and take a step forward towards her and she reacts by stepping backwards again i stop and bow to her "i'm sorry i caused to much trouble i won't e a bother any more good bye" i straighten up and smile at Luffy and Ace "thanks" i said to them

Luffy and Ace knew that smile was one with major with sadness in it as i walk away from everybody i walked into the forest and just started traveling not really knowing where i'm going

NO ONES POV

"DanDan how could you do that?" Garp asked

"she's a monster Garp!" DanDan yells

"no she's not her family are and and because of what her family is everyone takes it out on her i brought her here to try and give her new life...you see her family hates her and wants her dead even her 3 older brothers and 2 older sisters because she has a special gift that could killed them her family lock her up when she was only a few days old but when she was 2 she finally escape because her family had decided to kill her" Garp said

many people gasped at this

"when they capture her they were torturing her until they were sure she was dead they even gave her evil middle name you know what it is it's Emiko Hell Kimura that was when her powers awoken you see every time she see's blood she goes crazy into a killing machine she said she calls it her 'other self' she is the only one that has this power in the entire family generation when she awoken her power she killed all of her family leaving no one alive she was only 2 back then and the reason why her family is alive is... have you ever heard of the devil's daughter" Garp said which made everyone had their eyes widen and jaws drop

"y-y-you m-mean th-th-that h-h-her mo-mo-mo-mother is th-th-the d-d-d-demon l-lady" DanDan shuttered

"yes 55 years ago she meant another kimura that is alive so they decided to continued their family by having children so the children could continued their family but when they found out about Emiko they wanted to kill her but in the end she killed them which she never wanted only her other self which is more evil than her family she gave me these" garp said as he pulled out a needle like gun with weird liquid in it

"this is something she gave me and told me it is for her other self when she gets crazy it puts her to sleep then she goes back to normal after she sleeps but before i found her people would just try to kill her because of what she is they tried to kidnap her, kill her or torture her all because of what she is and all she does is smile and not cry i have not see her cry since i got her that was four years" Garp said

DanDan looks down and rubs the back of her neck "damn now i feel bad about her"

"she only wants to be accepted heck not even she just wants someone to be kind to her and love her" Garp said

"i'm going to look for her!" Luffy said

Ace nodded and him, Luffy and Sabo went to look for Emiko

Emiko's pov

i sigh as i try to get the events out of my head

"hey little girl" a deep voice said behind me

i whip around and face a man with blue hair and green eyes

"what is a little princess doing out here i saw you on the marine ship you must be very special" he said as he walked closer

i clench my jaw damn this body... and take off running but he was faster as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up into the air he gripped his arm around me and tightened till i couldn't breathe anymore i black out as my lungs are deprived from air and the last thing i heard was him saying "our bandit captain josh will like you"

to be continued...


End file.
